


Prompt | Dean With a Fever

by wincesthart



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Dean, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Sick Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-05
Updated: 2016-07-05
Packaged: 2018-07-21 17:42:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7397170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wincesthart/pseuds/wincesthart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anonymous said: hmm can you write Dean with a fever and Sam means to take care of him but Dean just looks really hot and all soft and warm and Sam ends up making love to him instead, with Dean making little "ah ah" sounds???? BOTTOM!DEAN</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prompt | Dean With a Fever

“Quit it, Sam, I feel fine,” Dean grumbles, swatting at Sam’s hand as he tries to check Dean’s temperature again.

“I just wanna make sure it hasn’t gone up at all,” Sam says, bringing the thermometer back towards his brother.

“It hasn’t,” Dean says firmly. They stare at each other for a moment, gazes tense and then Sam gives up, rolls his eyes and tosses the thermometer on the nightstand.

“Fine,” he says, raising his hands in surrender and dropping down onto the bed next to his brother. Dean feels like a furnace, wrapped in at least five blankets and emitting so much heat from his skin. Sam turns on his side and props up on an elbow to look down at Dean. Green eyes slide over to meet his and Sam gives him a small smile. “How’re you feeling?” Dean rolls his eyes and sighs.

“Jesus Christ,” he mutters, “I’m fine! Still a little cold, but I’m going to survive.” Sam kisses his brother’s temple and ignores the soft sigh his brother makes when he does. Of course, he’s worried. It’s always weird to see Dean like this, it’s weird when Sam is the one taking care of his big brother. Dean’s still stubborn and grouchy, of course, but when he thinks Sam’s not looking he can see Dean’s defenses melt away, sees how small and vulnerable he is.

He looks back at his brother and sees Dean’s eyes are closed, not sleeping, just restful and Sam presses a kiss to one of his eyelids. Dean opens his eyes and looks up at Sam as he pulls back and Sam is struck by how precious he looks, all bundled up and wide green eyes and a flush on his cheeks and Sam can’t help but lean in to kiss along his cheekbone. Dean hums and Sam kisses up to his ear, pressing his lips to the shell.

“Still cold?” Sam asks. Dean nods gently, eyes closed again. Sam presses one last kiss to Dean’s temple and slides off the bed, Dean’s gaze following him curiously. Sam strips his shirt, followed by his sweatpants and he pretends not to hear the sharp intake of breath from his brother as he hooks his thumbs in his underwear, sliding them down and off. Dean’s face gets even more red but doesn’t take his eyes off Sam. Sam tries to hold back a smile at his brother’s open stares but he pulls the covers up and slides in close to Dean, wrapping him up in his arms. Dean hums happily and presses back into Sam’s body, nearly moaning at the heat surrounding him and Sam can’t help the little pool of arousal spreading through him.

“Good?” Sam asks, his voice already a notch deeper and he leans over to kiss Dean’s cheek.

“Yeah…” Dean sighs and Sam bites his lip, tries to keep his hips angled away so Dean doesn’t feel his slowly hardening cock. But Dean shifts and, of course, presses right up against Sam’s crotch.

“Oho!” Dean mocks, turning around to look at Sam, “you gettin’ off on this, Sammy? Your sickly brother, weak and helpless and needing you to take care of him?” Dean smirks and Sam blushes.

“Shut up,” Sam groans, he feels guilty enough already without Dean prying at him.

“It’s alright, Sam,” Dean teases, “I know you just can’t resist me.” Sam looks down at Dean, red lips pulled up in a crooked smile and Sam leans in to kiss them, feels himself getting harder. He pulls away and Dean gasps, face flushed, and goes into a coughing fit. Sam smiles apologetically and when Dean calms down he rubs a hand over his chest.

“You good?” Sam asks.

“You’re an idiot,” Dean says and Sam smiles, kisses the corner of Dean’s jaw. Sam gently grinds against his brother’s hip, nipping at Dean’s ear. “This okay?” Sam whispers and Dean nods. He slides his hand lower, down to Dean’s crotch where he can feel his brother’s erection through his sweatpants. “Let’s get these off.”

Sam helps Dean slip off his sweatpants and Dean shoves them to the end of the bed with his feet, buried beneath mountains of blankets. Dean spreads his legs so Sam can slide between them and Sam settles his elbows on either side of Dean so they’re face-to-face, mouths sharing the same air. He kisses over Dean’s face, lets Dean wrap his arms around Sam’s shoulders and soak in his body heat. Sam wraps a hand around both their dicks, sliding upwards and touching the slit of Dean’s cock with his thumb.

Dean moans weakly and closes his eyes, turns his head away and presses up into Sam, already getting wet from the way Sam’s touching him. Sam presses his face into Dean’s neck, Dean’s skin is so hot, and slides his hand down again, squeezing and coming back up, collecting the precome leaking from both of them and sliding back down, setting a slow rhythm. Dean’s whimpering now and he hooks his ankles behind Sam’s knees, thrusts up like he’s asking for more.

“You want to?” Sam asks, kissing up Dean’s cheeks until he reaches his mouth, hand still moving between their bodies.

“Yes,” Dean answers shortly, eyes still closed, but mouth hanging open. Sam sits up, pulling the blankets with him and Dean gasps at the sudden loss of warmth. He’s still bundled in one of Sam’s hoodies but he draws in and hugs himself. Sam apologizes and slides from the bed, setting the blankets back over his sickly brother and searches through the nightstand for the lube.

He slides back under the blankets and Dean immediately pulls him back into his arms, welcoming Sam’s body heat. Sam leans on one elbow to pour some lube over his fingers, spilling some on Dean’s (his) sweatshirt but he slips his hand down between Dean’s legs to touch at his entrance. He goes slowly, playing with the rim first before gently pushing a finger inside. He listens to his brother’s breathing, studies Dean’s face and listens for the little hitches of his breath to know when he’s ready for the next finger. Dean’s whining now, moving down onto Sam’s fingers and grabbing hard at Sam’s shoulders.

“Sammy… Sammy…” Dean’s whining and Sam kisses him in reassurance. He pulls his fingers out, pours some more lube out onto his hand and spreads it over his cock, making sure he’s slick enough before he settles between Dean’s legs. He angles his cock, sliding in slowly and watches Dean’s face, the way his mouth forms a little “o” and his eyes flutter closed. He releases a breath when Sam’s completely inside and nods, squeezing Sam’s shoulders to let him know he’s ready. Sam moves gently, knowing his brother is still pretty weak, and with every thrust he pushes out short little ah, ahs from Dean, voice small and rough from his fever. He’s beautiful and Sam can’t help but kiss him, swallow down those precious little sounds.

It’s a slow build up and suddenly Dean’s grabbing at Sam’s shoulders, biting his lip and squeezing his eyes shut and pushing down on Sam’s cock as he rides out his orgasm. Sam comes right after him, watching Dean’s face and feeling his brother squeeze tight around him. They both fall back into the bed, Sam still deep inside Dean and they stay like that, kissing and cuddling.

“You’re gonna get sick, you know,” Dean says softly, as Sam rubs their noses together.

“Yeah, I know.”

**Author's Note:**

> this one is really long, and it was hard transitioning from fluff to smut but it was so fun, thank you so much for this wow i loved this


End file.
